The prior art wire crimping device widely used commercially includes a clamp for fastening together two or more wires and includes an explosive unit for applying a force to the clamp for crimping portions of the clamp over the wires.
Typical hydraulic crimping devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,461 issued Jan. 10, 1989 to Howard Mead; U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,609 issued Nov. 19, 1991 to Helmut Dischler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,549 issued Jan. 30, 1979 to Lytie, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,669 issued Jan. 22, 1979 to Raydon A. Links; U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,905 issued Jan. 23, 1962 to C. H. Klein; U.S. Pat. No. 791,074 issued May 30, 1905 to H. A. Carpenter; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,855 issued May 16, 1939 to Eby, et al.
One problem with the prior art device is that the explosive unit causes a danger in the operation of the device.